


Back In Black

by cyncyn1110



Series: And the Song Goes on [17]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Sam, Dean/ Sam - Freeform, M/M, Slight Frottage, Top Dean, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 15:39:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6664468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyncyn1110/pseuds/cyncyn1110
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Dean returns from Hell Sam has to deal with what he's been up to since his brothers been gone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back In Black

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I know it's been a while since I've added to this fic. I took a break to work on an A/B/O but now I'm try into get back into the swing of this fic. Feedback is always welcome. :)

It wasn't the sex. In fact he very rarely even orgasmed. He wasn't even remotely attracted to Ruby. She was soft where he was used to muscle, her hair was long where he was used to holding on to a handful of short spikes and he hated the way she smelled. 

The first time it happened because of the blood. He was missing his brothers touch so much and he was instantly hard. The fact that he was so drunk he couldn't stand straight probably had something to do with it as well. Before he knew it she was riding him hard. When she leaned in to kiss him he pushed her face away making her laugh.

"Ok pretty woman. What are you saving yourself for, Richard Gere?"

Sam stood dropping her on the floor with a yelp. "No talking either." He had walked into the bathroom locking himself inside. As he sat down hard on the toilet he felt the panic rise like bike in his throat. 

He had just cheated on Dean. 

Yes Dean was gone, but that wasn't an excuse. He was going to get him back. Sam wasn't sober for two weeks after that first time. 

The second time he took Ruby's blood she expected it. And although she was a demon he couldn't just take from her and not give. The blood was too important to his mission, it was the only way he was going to kill Lilith and get Dean back so he couldn't afford for her to stop giving it to him. 

So he did it. He never kissed her and he showered afterwards each time. The times that she was gone when he emerged with his skin red from how hard he had scrubbed were better than the times he found her still lying in the bed amongst the soiled sheets where she would stay until she got bored. 

When he heard the knock on the door it was one the times she decided to hang around. Sam thought it was the pizza he had ordered before retreating to the shower. When he walked out and saw his brother his heart stopped.

"Heya Sammy."

Every emotion possible ran through Sam's body at once. 

Some demon had gotten his brothers body and all he wanted to do was wrap his arms around it. How fucked up was that. The thing that was wearing his brother stepped past Ruby and approached him. Sam snapped out of his trance and pulled his knife lunging for an attack but was blocked. Bobby stepped in and pulled Sam back. 

"Who are you?" Sam demanded.

"Like you didn't do this?" Dean demanded right back.

"Do what?" He struggled against Bobby but just couldn't get free. 

"It's him, it's him. I've already been through all this, it's really him." Bobby's voice was so full of emotion that Sam couldn't help but believe the man. 

"What...." Sam felt the fight leave his body.

"I know, I look fantastic huh?" Deans attempt at humor couldn't cover up the way his eyes were wet in the corners. He took one tentative step closer to Sam and was rewarded by being pulled into Sam's arms. 

Anyone else would have missed the way Dean breathed him in. The way he shook a little when Sam buried his face in his shoulder. Sam caught it all. 

He pulled back and held Dean at arms length to see the face that had haunted his dreams for the last four months when they were reminded they weren't alone. 

"So are you two like... together?"

Deans eyes snapped to her while Sam looked over at Bobby.

"No, no. He's my brother."  
\-------------------------------------

The unspoken words between them hung heavily in the room. Although they were both talking shop with Bobby, it was obvious that Dean didn't miss the way his brother just couldn't keep eye contact for long. Sam could almost hear the wheels turning in Dean's head once he realized Sam had a girl in his room. 

He was apologizing to Bobby and telling him he was really messed up when Dean suddenly walked over and picked up a bra that Ruby had forgotten Sam nearly threw up thanks to the way his gut knotted. 

Fuck

"Oh yeah I really feel your pain." Dean said dryly. 

Bobby's eyes shifted from the bra in Dean's hand to Sam's shame filled face. "Ok, you boys could probably use some catching up, I'm gonna go see what I can dig up." Bobby stood and gave each one of them a tight hug. When he let Dean go he had tears in his eyes. 

Once Bobby shut the door behind himself Dean sat down at the foot of the bed and stared at the carpet for what seemed like an eternity before he spoke.

"I'm happy you're ok Sammy."

"Dean..."

"Look.. I just want you to know, I'm not expecting things to...." He motioned between Sam and himself. If you're you know with someone or even if you're not, you don't have to....."

"Stop." Dean looked up to see Sam's eyes filled with regret. "I'm not with anyone. What that was, was nothing compared to you. She is no one. Just something to pass time. I'm sorry." 

Dean got to his feet and crossed the room to where Sam stood placing his hands on his shoulders. 

"Sammy, no it's ok, I'm back but I wasn't supposed to be. I wouldn't expect you to wait for me. I wouldn't want you to."

"Dean it's not like that... I"

Sam was interrupted by a knock at the door and Bobby announcing himself before he walked in.

"Sorry." Bobby looked nervously from one Winchester to the other. "I know a psychic a few hours from here. Something this big maybe she's heard the other side talking."

"Hell yeah, it's worth a shot" Dean agreed.

"Ok, I'll be right back." Bobby walked back out and Dean moved as if to follow him.

"Hey wait.....you probably want this back." When Sam pulled the chord over his head he watched Deans eyes soften. 

"Thanks" they stood watching each other and as Sam looked into Dean's green eyes he could see everything he'd been feeling reflected right back at him. Those eyes were wondering if things would ever be the same between them. He also saw the way Dean held the amulet against his chest with emotion welling up in those pools of jade.

"Yeah, don't mention it." Dean once again turned to leave. "Hey Dean, what was it like?" 

"What, Hell? I don't know, I must have blacked out, I don't remember a damn thing." Dean shrugged nonchalantly. 

"Well thank God for that."

"Yeah." Dean turned and walked through the door while Sam stood and watched him. He now knew they were both hiding things. 

\-------------------------------------

Sam expected to have an actual conversation with Dean on the way to the psychic... after he got over Sam adding and iPod jack to Baby. Instead the interior of the impala was flooded with AC/DC.

Now that they were alone while Bobby checked on Pamela Sam was ready to push the issue. It had been too many hours since Dean had been back that they hadn't touched or been in each other's space. Far to many days had passed since Sam had shoveled dirt over the wooden box that contained his whole world. 

Sam walked out of the bathroom to find Dean sitting on the couch of the motel room with a massive book open on his lap. 

He walked over, pulled the book from Dean's hands and kneeled before him.

The older Winchester watched him carefully not letting any emotion show. 

"Do you still love me?" Sam asked with a voice that was afraid of breaking. 

"Of course I love you, Sam. What kind of question is that?" Deans hands remained on his lap and not where Sam wanted them.

"No Dean, do you still love me that way. Do you still want me." His throat betrayed him by allowing his voice to crack. 

Dean reached his hand out to touch Sam's face. He held his palm against Sam's cheek and caught an escaped tear with his thumb. "There's nothing I'm ever gonna want more Sammy."

"Then nothing else matters. No one else matters. Tell me you'll forgive me." Sam turned his face to place a kiss in the palm of Dean's hand.

"There's nothing to for...."

"Dean do you forgive me?" 

"Of course Sammy." At that moment Sam saw all of the tension that had gathered since his brother had realized Sam was sleeping with other people leave Dean's shoulders. The wall he had built crumbled all at once. 

"C'mere" Sam stood and held his hand out to Dean so he could stand too. When they were eye level he placed his hands on either side of Dean's face. As slowly as he could stand it Sam leaned in giving Dean the chance to pull away if he wanted to. When their lips met it was soft at first. Dean didn't open up to him which made Sam's heart hit the floor but he didn't give up. Instead he moved his hands into Deans hair, he sucked at Dean's bottom lip dragging the tip of his tongue across it teasingly and finally felt the breath his brother had been holding dance across his face.

Dean raised his hands to Sam's hips bunching the fabric of his t-shirt before letting his hands touch the stretch of skin beneath it. He tilted his head slightly then let his glorious mouth open enough to let Sam's tongue reclaim what was his. 

As Sam deepened their kiss he felt everything that they were settle back into place. The hours of uncertainty between them were ebbing away making room for what had been balancing precariously once Dean saw the evidence of Sam's indiscretion standing in the doorway of that shady motel room door. 

All of the slow kisses and early morning love making began to claim their rightful place between the two men who would undoubtedly die for each other. Each whispered promise and need driven sex session slid right back where it belonged as those four months were forgiven and pushed aside. 

Sam knew they were both home when Dean placed his hands on the small of his back and pulled him in closer. He opened his mouth wider then slid his own tongue against Sam's making the taller Winchester whimper in relief. Dean allowed himself to be kissed at first but soon he was too far gone to be hesitant. His arms wrapped completely around Sam's waist. His tentative kiss became filled with want, his tongue sliding against Sam's, his teeth scraped along his younger brothers bottom lip. 

They were plastered against each other, both aware of the growing bulges between them. Sam kept still letting Dean decide how far they would go, when his brother moved away from his lips and worked his way down to his throat Sam moaned quietly which made Dean respond by pressing Sam's hips closer rubbing their trapped dicks together. 

Dean dragged his teeth across the chord of muscle in Sam's neck then moved to the spot just beneath his ear that always made him shiver. Dean slipped his hands beneath Sam's shirt feeling along the muscle and skin that Dean could never forget. He pulled back and tugged at Sam's shirt questioningly pulling it off when he got a nod. He threw it to the side and let his eyes roam across Sam's chest. He quietly kissed each scar paying close attention to ones that were earned while he was in Hell. This wasn't lost on Sam. He wished he could do the same but Dean had no scars left.

Once Dean felt satisfied he returned to Sam's mouth and kissed him fully before pulling back. 

"I love you Sam, I want this but it has to be just you and me. If you're not ready for that then you gotta let me know." 

"Dean I swear just me and you, that was a ....." Sam's voice began to break in shame. 

"That doesn't matter Sammy, I was gone. Just from here out." When Sam nodded his head Dean leaned in and kissed him slowly." Sam couldn't help the guilt that crept through him. He knew Dean thought the girl Ruby was wearing was just some one night stand. He knew exactly how his brother would react and he didn't want to lose him again. 

He let himself get lost in the kiss pushing the guilty feelings deep down. When Dean moved to unbuckle Sam's belt he helped him eagerly. For the last four months Sam had touched himself and imagined it was Dean. He would drunkenly try to relive the way it felt when Dean's hands would wander all over him but it always left him empty. When he felt his brothers strong hand slip into his boxers he dropped his forehead against Deans and felt a sob escape him. 

Dean stopped what he was doing afraid that he was doing something wrong when he heard Sam whisper thickly "I missed you so much Dean." Sam's shoulders began to shake slightly as tried to control himself. "I tried so hard to get you back and I couldn't. I failed you in every way and you still came back to me."

"Sammy I'm here now, it doesn't matter who or what brought me here. I'm here with you, you didn't fail me. I know you. You probably fought tooth and nail. I love you baby boy. Hell can't change that."

Sam nodded his head unable to speak. He kissed Dean while slipping his hands beneath his shirt. When he pulled it up and over Deans head Sam saw the handprint that graced his shoulder. It was the second time that night he had seen it and each time it was a painful reminder that someone else had brought Dean back. 

Dean clearly read his mind because before he could let the thought go any further he was being striped while he was walked backwards towards the bed. Sam helped Dean get equally naked and laid down on his back letting Deans eyes take him in. 

Sam laid there beneath Deans gaze wondering if his brother could see every indiscretion he had committed in the last four months. Sam wondered if he could see Ruby's blood running through his veins or maybe even smell the cost of it despite his shower. He watched those green eyes rake over him and felt like curling in on himself. 

They both began to speak at the same time but Dean nodded for Sam to go first. 

"I've been careful, but if you want to use a condom it's ok." Sam could feel his face reddening shame.

"I trust you Sam. I didn't mean to make you feel... I was just taking it in. You know I never thought I'd see you... or get to.... again." Dean cleared his throat to keep his emotions in check. 

Sam sat up and pulled Dean down on top of himself. "But you're here, show me you're here." Sam bucked his hips against Dean rubbing their dicks together. Dean responded with a groan while sucking a mark onto the tan skin covering his collarbone. He slid his hand down Sam's thigh and pulled his leg at the knee to hook onto his waist. Dean rocked his hips against Sam slowly matching the movement of his tongue. 

The way Deans muscled body felt against his was perfect. Sam reached his arms around and felt along his back and ribs. He let himself get lost in how Deans warm mouth nipped and licked along his throat just the way he liked it. Every movement every touch was exactly how it should be. 

When Dean slipped two fingers into Sam's mouth he pulled back and sucked in only one watching his brothers face while he did it. He knew when Dean understood by the look both relief and love in his eyes. Sam hadn't been with anyone that way. That was for Dean only. When he felt it was wet enough he moved his finger to Sam's furled entrance massaging the muscle slowly to relax it. He kept Sam occupied by trapping his mouth in a heated kiss that was leaving them both breathless while he slipped the tip of his finger into his brothers wet heat. 

Sam arched into him helping his finger slide in a little further. The way Dean swore startled Sam for a moment.

"Shit .....Sammy so tight." He inched his way in slowly twisting his finger to make space for himself. Sam could feel Dean sliding his finger in and out slowly, the friction was making him want more. When Dean crooked his finger to let the tip brush against his prostate Sam nearly levitated from the bed. Dean soon added another digit stretching his entrance by scissoring his fingers slowly. 

"Dean...." Sam moved his hands to still Dean's. "Want you, I'm ready."

"I don't want to hurt you..." 

"Go slow, please just need you to."

Dean swallowed hard and nodded his head. "Ok but I need lube, you have any?" 

"Yeah in my duffel, the same one we used last." Dean kissed him sweetly then eased out slowly. He moved across the room and dug through Sam's bag before returning to the bed and lowering himself over Sam again. 

"I'm gonna go slow, if you need me to I'll stop. I don't want to hurt you baby boy." Sam shivered at the use of his nickname and used both hands to drag Dean in for a kiss. Dean obliged while he lined himself up and pushed forward slowly. 

Sam felt the head of Dean's thick cock breach his entrance and his whole body felt like it was alive for the first time in four months. All of the fear, guilt, and shame didn't matter. He had the only person in the world who mattered back. 

As Dean inched in Sam watched his face relax. They were both home. Once Dean was completely sheathed he tangled his hands in Sam's hair and licked his way into his mouth with slow strokes which he began to mimic with his hips. When he slid all the way in he brushed Sam's prostate making Sam throw his head back and cry out.

"Mmm God I missed you so much, Dean. Feel so good."

"You're so tight baby, can I move a little faster? You ok?"

Sam nodded eagerly and felt his entire body light up when Dean pulled back slowly and push back in quickly. But he needed more.

Sam reached his hands down and gripped Deans ass in both hands pulling him in with force. Dean quickly got the hint and began pushing into Sam just the way he wanted it. 

"Yeah, Dean just like that."

"Fuck Sam." Dean growled into his ear. The gravel in his brothers voice made his entire body shiver. "All these years I still heard you saying things like that in my head."

Sam was so blissed out that he didn't question Dean. He felt himself begin to edge towards an orgasm but he wanted then to finish together. He reached down between them to squeeze himself but his hand was pulled away and held on the bed above his head. Dean adjusted himself onto his knees so he could pound into Sam striking the spot that made him come undone with a loud moan. The way Sam tightened around him as he came made Dean explode. He filled Sam up and his own chest was painted with Sam's spent. 

"Fuck Sammy, so good for me" Dean panted.

Sam wrapped his arms around Dean and pulled him flush against his own body. He breathed in the sweat and sex smell mixed in with Dean's own natural scent. When they were able to breath Sam was the first to speak.

"Love you Dean."

"Love you too Sammy."

"Hey Dean?"

"Yeah?" 

"You said years."

"What?"

"Years, you said you heard my voice for years."

Dean stayed quiet for a second before giving Sam a chuckle. "I probably meant since I climbed out of my own grave. What can I say Sam sex with you gets my brain all confused."

"Shut up." Sam gave him what Dean would surely call one of his bitch faces.

Dean laughed harder and moved to get up but Sam held onto him. When Dean searched his face Sam lowered his eyes.

"Don't leave" he said in a quiet voice."

"I won't" Dean answered. He grabbed his t-shirt from the edge of the bed where Sam had thrown it and wiped them both down before settling on his side with his arms wrapped around Sam. Both closed their eyes but neither found sleep easily each for their own reasons.


End file.
